Somewhere In Between
by haleyelizabeth
Summary: Have an obsession with BTR? Thought so. Taurie & Gwen were just two teenage girls living teenage lives, that is, until the night of their school concert. Be careful what you wish for; & be even more careful of what you never knew you wanted... Rated 'T'
1. Your Formal Introduction

**Title: Somewhere In-between **

**Author: x3MisfitxToyx3 **

**Characters: The characters of BTR, Taurie, & Gwen. **

**Rating: T for Teen (agers are cool) **

**Summary: **_**Cough, cough**_**. Read the summary in the 'summary' section!**

**Setting: Douglas, a small town somewhere in Massachusetts (Where I live :b)**

**Warning(s): HAHAHAHAHA. I have no idea, I've only written 3/4s of the story :x **

**Disclaimer: Plot & two original characters are mine but not the BTR junk :L Sad, I know… **

**Author's Note: It takes a while for me to update so please be patient. I don't want to make it sound like I'm mega busy all the time, but I kind of am swamped all this week… OH. & this is one of those stories where if you like it, just put yourself in one of the character's places; you can read it with your name in place of theirs :b Ha, I do that a lot… It's fun, try it. **

**Mood: That mood you get right before the Super Bowl comes on. **

**Listening to: Elmira by A Faylene Sky (I have no idea, it was a free download) **

So I guess this isn't really the first chapter so much as it is a prologue or view into what this BTR story is going to be about; enjoy all the same!

On with the story… I mean prologue… I mean view- Okay, you know what!? Just get on with whatever it is T.T

* * *

If you had told me one month ago that I would've been in California at Palmwoods recording demos with my best friend, Gwen, for our demo CD, I would've laughed in your face. "_Yeah, sure_." I would've said. I would've said it was a joke, that you must've been joking.

But this was no joke.

I really was in L.A., recording demos with my best friend.

**If you had told me that I was good at the whole singing and dancing thing… **

_We were both kind of embarrassed when people started coming up to us to tell us how we were really, really good. _

_I laughed awkwardly. "Ha, thanks. I was so nervous at first." One of the women smiled. _

"_We couldn't tell at all." she said. _

_I smiled and laughed again, knowing the whole time how modest and shy I must've sounded. "Thanks." _

… **I would've smirked and rolled my eyes. **

**If you said that a big-time producer would've whisked me & my best friend away to L.A. … **

"_Um, hello there?" Gwen offered. _

_The guy snapped his fingers and said plainly, "My senses were right." He hadn't responded to her, but at least he had said something. _

_Gwen and I both jumped as his tone changed completely and he yelled out, "I definitely see potential here!" _

"_Uh, potential?" I questioned meekly. The girl walked around him and handed us a card with some fancy, small print on it. I took it in my fingers as she said, "Rocque Records. Big-time L.A. producer." _

… **I would've asked you what you what you were smoking. Then I would've jokingly asked where I could get some. **

**If you had said I would've met and became best friends with the boys of Big Time Rush… **

"_Alright," Kendall seemed to be doing most of the talking, "You know us. Now who're you?" _

"_And what choo doin' on our plane?!" James butted in. _

_This time, Gwen spoke up, "Uh, Gustavo, the manager guy, see, he came to one of, well, this concert thing we were participating in and said he thought we had 'potential'. Enough potential to fly to L.A. and record some demos." _

"_So here we are." I added, taking a few steps back and falling into a chair. We went through a could and for a split second, all I could see out of the corner of my eye was thick white fog. _

_I finished my sentence, "On a plane with the BTR guys." _

… **I would've said that those sort of things only happen in my fantasies. The ones kids have during class when a teacher talks in monotone for too long. **

**If you had told me that I most of the days from there would be hilarious and enjoyable…**

_I clamped a hand over my mouth. _

_The pool cleaning guy was going to kill us… _

_Kendall and Logan finally resurfaced in the pool and looked at one another. I started laughing at the same time everyone else did and I didn't stop until I saw Gwen running around the pool, taking small steps as Carlos proceeded to chase her around on the concrete. The whole time she was laughing and yelling for him to stop, but she didn't make much progress because as soon as they had passed me again, James jumped out, wrapped his arms around her waist, and jumped to the side, right into the pool. She screamed and Carlos went right in after them, saying, "Wait for me!" _

"_James!?" She scolded, waving her hands around in an attempt to hit him once they had come back up. By now, I was the only dry person at the pool. _

_That is, until I heard Kendall behind me say, "Hey there Taurie. Ready to get wet?" _

"_Wha- How-" That was my fail of an attempt to verbally try and figure out how on Earth he had gotten out of the pool and behind me so inconspicuously. _

_I heard myself squeak at his evil smirk. I knew what was coming. _

_He laughed, mostly at the expression on my face. Laughed right before doing the same thing James had just done to Gwen. "Kendall!" was the only thing I could yell out before toppling into the pool. _

_Like I said before: The pool cleaning guy. Definitely going to kill us when he sees all this… _

… **I would've told you that there would have to be a point where my day was terrible and **_**nothing**_** went right… **

**Well I would've been right about that actually. **

**But if you had said that somewhere in-between all of this, I would **_**fall in love**_**… **

_I'd never really been good at relationships. _

_Just ask Gwen. _

_Every boy I was ever really with, well, I didn't really know what to do. I was kind of unsure, kind of awkward. Kind of everything I shouldn't have been. _

_But when he did… that. When he leaned down and kissed me, none of that mattered. Everything was what it was supposed to be, and everything that was not, wasn't. _

_My hand reached up in his hair and my head tilted to the side. I felt his lips, as well as my own, curl up in smile. _

_I would've liked to see someone try and tell me that this was anything near being unsure. I'd like to see them try and tell me this was something that was not supposed to be. I'd like to see them try and tell me that I was too young to know what love was. _

… **Well, I probably would've gotten the biggest kick out of that one over everything else. **

"If I had been told one month ago that, that I would be _here_ right now, I would've…"

"You would've laughed right in the face of that person and told them they were full of nothing but lies." he smirked. "Cause that's just the way you are, Taurasaur."

I couldn't help but smile and rolled my eyes at that stupid pet name. "And I would've been the one who was actually lying."

I looked up at him briefly, the sun setting down all around like a curtain; A curtain made of stars and streetlights. California never sleeps, as cliché as it must seem. Everything was always moving, whether you wanted it to not. Whether you believed it or not.

"But really, how could you blame me?" I added. "This whole thing. It's been some new kind of _unbelievable_."

* * *

Eh, so it's not the best thing I've ever written, but it's just supposed to be a brief view into the story I'm going to be writing. Actually, the story I _have_ written, I just haven't typed it up yet… But I'll get on it! I know this kind of seems a tad sappy but, trust me, the actual story isn't like that. I always find myself randomly laughing when I read it… but then I feel weird for randomly laughing in the middle of class… Ha.

Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Review; your opinion matters.

~Haley


	2. It Started With a Rendition

**Chapter 1: It Started With a Rendition**

"I- I can't do it." I said, jumping up and down nervously.

I hopped around in a small circle before stopping to once again face my best friend, Gwen.

"You're backing out?" She sounded shocked. "Taurie, you are not just _backing out_!We've been practicing for this concert for, what? _Three months now_!? I've been afraid of singing in front of people _forever_ and right after I _finally_ convince you to sing in public, you want to just _back out_?!"

As much as I mentally denied it, she was right.

I'd secretly envied Gwen for having the actual courage to sing in front of crowds when all I could manage was in my room behind a closed door with a hairbrush microphone. Being the person that Gwen was, she finally pushed me to sing in front of her first and then, if I hadn't already died of an anxiety attack, work my way up to bigger crowds.

Turns out the two of us weren't that bad and the school chorus teacher even convinced us that we should do a duet at the concert in April. Since the school's mascot was a tiger, the performance was appropriately called Tiger Jam.

So here we were, backstage at Tiger Jam, about to go onstage and I was getting stage fright.

Story of my life.

Gwen sure meant it when she said that I could 'work up to bigger crowds'. When you live in a town like Douglas, Massachusetts, the biggest you could 'work up to' was a High School talent concert, and what do you know? We were there.

I drew in a huge breath of air. "I guess you're right." I sighed. Gwen smiled. "When am I ever _not _right?"

I rolled my light blue eyes. Normally, I would've replied with something sarcastic and then followed it up with a reminder of all the times she _had_ been horribly wrong, but _normally_ there wasn't a man's voice announcing our names over a huge auditorium speaker that created this huge knot in my middle.

"Come on. Grab your guitar." Gwen ushered. "We're going on… This is it now."

I turned for my prized acoustic instrument and followed her out of the back stage, holding my breath just as tightly as the guitar in my hands the entire time.

This was so easy for a girl like Gwen now; she'd been participating in Tiger Jam ever since our freshmen year when we came to the high school and were even eligible for it. She'd done a duet with one of our other friends. After that, she'd been doing solos with her piano tablature and eventually her stage fright, that once was so bad that it made her hands shake, had completely vanished.

I wanted that to just go ahead and happen to me already. Especially right now.

We stepped out and she took her seat under the lights on the far side of the piano stool. She bent and adjusted her microphone as I pulled myself onto my stool, nervously brushing hair from my face.

Here we go…

The song that we had chose was an acoustic version of 'This Love' by The Veronicas.

I'm sure we'd both get teased if any of the other high school students discovered we loved The Veronicas, but whatever. We liked them.

We had worked with the school chorus teacher to replace all the techno parts with Gwen's piano so that the song was a little slower with less huge notes, but no less emotion. Of course, we had basically equal parts because the song is originally sung by two girls, but Gwen took more of the repetition since she'd taken special classes to work on switching ranges so quickly. I got more of the few single lines, but for the most part we would switch off.

I drew in what must've been my 1234567890th breath and gave Gwen the look to begin. The excitement flickered through her eyes and gleamed in her smile. This was it. She spun back around to face the piano.

We began…

*Piano playing*

_I, I,I can see it in your eyesTaste it in our first kissStranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)Save me from my emptiness (save me)You took my handYou told me it would be okI trusted you to hold my heartNow fate is pulling me away, from youEven if I leave you nowAnd it breaks my heartEven if I'm not aroundI won't give inI can't give up On this loveYou've become a piece of meMakes me sick to even thinkOf mornings waking up aloneSearching for you in my sheetsDon't fade, awayEven if I leave you nowAnd it breaks my heartEven if I'm not aroundI won't give in (won't give in)I can't give up (can't give up)On this loveI can't just close the door (on this love)I never felt anything like this before(like this love)Tell me the truth no matter what we're going throughWill you hold on too 'causeEven if I leave you nowAnd it breaks my heartEven if I'm not aroundI won't give inI can't give up On this love_

_Even if I leave you now (leave you now)And it breaks my heartEven if I'm not around (not around)I won't give in (won't give in)I can't give up (can't give up)I won't give in (won't give in)I can't give up (can't give up)On this love _

_*_Both instruments stop short to add the dramatic effect. The song ends*

A smile broke out clean on my face. I was relieved beyond belief. Gwen must've been used to it, because I noticed the expression on her face when the large crowd went crazy was not nearly as flustered and shocked as what mine must've been like.

I quickly snapped back and brought my guitar with me to the center of the stage to meet Gwen for our quick bow. As I came back up, I noticed one person in particular who was in the crowd; a big man with large sideburns and a small beardy thing, even though he was kind of… eh-hem, _thin _towards the top.

I also noticed that he was wearing sunglasses with tinted lenses. In a _DARK _auditorium. And it wasn't in some scary he's-gunna'-abduct-a-small-child-way, but more like in a well-he-certainly-is-a-little-strange way.

People in the audience started standing up to cheer and I saw his mouth open; I matched the loudest voice to the quick movements of his lips. He was already kind of out of place as he was, with his brightly colored clothing and all. In a small, little Victorian town like Douglas, he _really did _manage to snatch a person's attention.

However, I could only catch a glance because it was now time for intermission and we had finally done our performance.

Gwen's face was still emitting the same felicity I had seen on stage when we got backstage. "Awesome." she could only mutter that one word at first. "That was awesome! No bad, Taur! Not bad at all! Maybe even great! Did you hear them cheering?!"

If there was one thing about Gwen, and this wasn't meant to sound like a bad thing, but she loved the limelight. Not as much as boys, but still a lot. "Um, yeah." I half-laughed, still a bit nervous and awkward about the whole thing.

It was a slightly bad time but I couldn't help it; I had to ask: "So, uh, who was that?" I blurted just as she started to rave again about our overall performance.

"What? Who?" She asked with a hint of eagerness in her tone, which translated to her assuming that I was referring to some good-looking teenage boy in the audience. "Gwen, relax. It was a middle-aged dude."

"… So, like, are we talking Brendon Urie middle-aged, or middle-aged like our fathers?"

"Fathers. Little younger."

"Ew, alright. Then why does it matter?"

Leave it to Gwen to have a totally one-track mind.

"I don't know… He just seemed out of place. I've never seen the dude around before."

"Er, alright. Well we can question the old man later after Tiger Jam if you'd like."

I looked and saw her smirking with pride about her performance. "I guess. I have to admit, we weren't that bad. Nice piano by the way."

"Thanks! Now lets' go out and get a snack in the cafeteria before all the good cookies are gone." she ushered. My hands flew up to press my cheeks. "No, not the _cookies_!" She laughed at me and we ran down the hall and made it to the cafeteria.

We were both kind of embarrassed when people started coming up to us to tell us how we were really, really good.

I laughed awkwardly. "Ha, thanks. I was so nervous at first." One of the women smiled.

"We couldn't tell at all." she said.

I smiled and laughed again, knowing the whole time how modest and shy I must've sounded. "Thanks."

Gwen and I had finally gotten a cookie and had sat down at a round table when an unfamiliar voice came up behind us.

"Hey! Girlies!"

Gwen and I both turned to see a heavy set man with a weird beard combo and… and…

"GAH, EPIPHANY! IT'S HIM." I couldn't help but yell out at my sudden realization. It was the dude in the audience I had been trying to tell Gwen about.

"Taur, what're you!?-" Gwen started but the man held up a hand and silenced us both. It wasn't until then that I realized there was a girl standing next to him with dark skin and darker hair holding what looked to be a clipboard up against her hip.

"It's the guy from the audience!" I leaned and said to Gwen in a loud and raspy whisper. As I said this, the man stood back, scratching his little beard. "So that's your freakish 'epiphany' explanation!?" she whispered back.

This guy was weird; all he was doing was analyzing us over and over again. Suddenly, I was wishing I was wearing something more formal and dressed up than what I had on.

"Mhm!" I finally responded.

"Wow, Taur."

"So did you see him in the audience too?"

We were trying to talk fast.

"Him?"

"Yes! The one STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, GWEN!"

She peered up at him and looked back to me. "Why is he wearing sunglasses indoors at a _nighttime_ concert?"

"I don't know! They must go with his weird brightly colored clothes…"

"Um, why is that weird? Lots of teens wear brightly colored clo- Oh, wait… Okay. I see your point…"

"Um, YEAH! Can you say 'not a teen'?!"

As if she didn't believe her last look, Gwen glanced back up at him. This time they made direct eye contact for at least five seconds and she just turned back to me like it had never happened.

"You're right. That is weird."

"So didn't you see him!?"

"How should I know?! I was facing the piano the whole time! I-"

The man cleared his throat loudly and both our heads snapped to his direction. The girl, who looked to be about our age, stiffened up as soon as he did so.

"Um_, hello there?" Gwen offered. _

The guy snapped his fingers and said plainly, "My senses were right." He hadn't responded to her, but at least he had said something.

Gwen and I both jumped as his tone changed completely and he yelled out, "I definitely see potential here!"

"Uh, potential?" I questioned meekly. The girl walked around him and handed us a card with some fancy, small print on it. I took it in my fingers as she said, "Rocque Records. Big-time L.A. producer."

I'm pretty sure Gwen's heart did the same thing mine did: Skipped a beat.

"Um…" I couldn't form any real words so I just added, "Huh?"

The man spread his feet apart. "I'm Gustavo Rocque and I believe you two have some real talent. I can take you back to L.A. with me to record some demos."

My head quickly turned to the girl, to Gustavo, back to the girl, and then to him again, trying to figure out whether or not they were seriously serious, or if this was some sick joke our friends were pulling. "You're joking, right?" I mumbled, "Like, a ha-ha? L.A.?"

The girl smiled. It must've been from out facial expressions. I imagine they were ridiculous.

"Yes. I'm Kelly Winewright. And we're both completely serious. You guys could be big."

Gwen must've been ready to implode or something equally as violent, because she reached up and squeezed my forearm, the way she did when someone really hot walked past us in the hallway and she had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from jumping them. "L.A." she stated, starring blankly into space with huge eyes.

"So what do you say?" Gustavo said. He was obviously a busy man; things to do, people to see. "Come on now, I'm a manager, not a… a… not some guy who waits around for teenage girls to decide whether they want to go to California and be famous, or stay in some little, dead-end town and waste both themselves and their talent away!"

I almost smiled. "Don't be dissin' Douglas, Holmes!" Both Gustavo and Kelly raised a brow, only he seemed to be less amused.

"Uh, does that mean _yes_?" he asked blankly, obviously lost. Gwen and Kelly turned away to snicker and I had finally snapped back to reality. "Let me consult this matter with my musical partner." I said turning to her.

There really wasn't a need; after all, I already knew the answer.

"Yes?" I asked Gwen as I broke into a smile.

"YES! ONEHUNDRED TIMES, YES!"

"You want to? We're doing this?"

"YES!"

"Alright," I turned back to the manager and his assistant and, as if they hadn't heard us right in front of them, said, "Sounds like we're in."

"When do we leave!?" Gwen chirped. "Here are the parental consent forms." Kelly handed each of us a three page stapled packet of papers, "You get these signed, you come with us on the plane back to L.A. tonight."

We jumped up out of our chairs and bolted into the crowds to search out our parents, running past Gustavo Rocque who was practically cheering to himself over his new group 'discovery' and Kelly, who was saying something about how he had 'never taken any interest in producing a female group' before he heard us.

Little did we know, getting those papers signed would change our lives in more ways than we could have ever imagined.

For better, and for worse…

* * *

Personally, I don't really like when people post song lyrics in their stories… Like, if I wanted to read the lyrics, I would Google them or something & if I already know the song, then it's pretty much pointless. It just makes the chapter longer so I usually Youtube the song and continue reading where they leave off. I tried _not having _the lyrics there but it was sounded dumb when I read it so, wa-la! There they are :b

My bad… Hehe?

Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? CHARACTER OPINIONS!? :o Review; your opinion matters.

~Haley


	3. What Some Epic With That Fail?

**Chapter 2: Want Some Epic With That Fail?**

"Hey, Gwen. Guess what."

"Um, wha-?"

"I'M GUNNA' DIE."

"What?! Ho-"

"I'M GUNNA' DIE!"

I was pacing the isle on the private jet we were currently on, throwing my arms through the air like a crazy women. I hadn't been on a place since I was eight so I was pretty much freaking out by this point. Or as I liked to call all my dramatic moments, pulling a Gwen.

"Don't die!" my best friend pretended to plead, "You can't sing if you're dead!"

I stopped dead in the middle of the isle and squinted my eyes at the girl in the seat, a semi-fake smile on my face.

"You." I said.

"Who? Me?"

"Yes you! You only want me to live so I can sing in Cali!"

I couldn't help but be overly dramatic and flop over the back of one of the seats, my butt sticking up in the air. "No, no." Gwen patted me on the back, "You need to live in order to play guitar too."

I lifted my head and had the same face of squinted eyes and a smirk, which made Gwen start laughing. "Seriously?! I knew it! That _is _all you care about!" I said jokingly, starting to laugh. "Well singing and guitar, not to mention piano, is what got us here in the first place! You can't just die now when it's all starting!"

I smiled. "Nice way of looking at things, huh Gwen?"

Her smile grew too. "I thought so."

**Meanwhile, in the other section of the jet…**

"I can't believe this!" James said, sprawled out in his chair. "What?" Carlos asked blankly.

"Oh, I don't know, how about the fact that we flew out for a concert that Gustavo said would be 'great practice for a mediocre band such as Big Time Rush'", he talked in a ditsy voice when he mocked his boss, "and he decides to sneak away and play _ttaaallleeennntt scout,_ and then finds a whole new group!"

Carlos blinked. "Oh yeah…"

"Do we even know who these people are?" Logan asked. Kendall turned away from the window he was starring out of at the question.

"You hear something about them?" James asked anxiously, "What's the dirt, Kendall?"

The boy just took in the looks on all of his friend's faces. They were obviously freaking out about who on Earth could be in the room over. He responded with, "Well… not really. We got on the plane before them. I can't help but wonder who Gustavo found though."

"I know!" James threw his hands up in the air, "I mean, if he recruited us, it _must _mean he's possible of finding great singers!"

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall all rolled their eyes. "Whatever, man." Logan said as he spun in his seat and opened up the mini fridge.

"I can't even really remember what Kelly said their names were either." he added, twisting the top off the bottle of colored liquid. He saw James cringe away at the sight of the same substance that had so horribly stained his lucky white v-neck. Carlos asked, "Wasn't it something like… Taurus?""Taurus?" Kendall pressed, "_Taurus_?"

"I don't know!"

"And the other one? Weren't there two?"

"Uh, something like… Gwent?"

James got a horrified look on his face. "WHAT KIND OF A TOWN _WAS _THAT!?"

Kendall leaned and thumped his friend in the back of the head. "Ow! Dude, what was that for!?" James said, his hand shooting back to his hair.

"Listen, no matter how weird these guys are, chances are, we're going to have to spend time with them in the recording studio everyday. We're just going to have to deal with it."

Carlos raised his hand like he was asking a question in grade school. "But what if they make us do some creepy customs?"

"Like what?"

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT GOAT!" James screamed.

"Shut up! No one's eating goat!" Kendall assured them, even though at this point he couldn't be real sure of much.

"Wait," Logan held up a hand in protest, "Kendall, you said guys. You think they're guys?"

"Well have you ever heard of a couple of girls names _Taurus and Gwent_?"

"I've never heard of _anyone_ with names like that!"

Kendall sighed. The boys were silent, but then the same idea hit all of them at the same exact time.

They all looked to the door that lead to a different section of the plane.

A different section of the plane where the two new "guys" were.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kendall smirked.

"If you're thinking about how _smoking_ I'd look in a purple v-neck, THEN YES." James was bobbing his head as he talked.

Well, three out of four ain't bad.

Kendall made his way over to the door and placed his hand down on the knob. He turned it, but paused before pushing it open. His friends all stood in a straight line, looking just as determined as army men.

"My fellow brothering." he began, "Sometimes, when life skims you on the answers, you are forced to find said answers for yourself." The smirk slowly grew on his face. "This is one of those times."

Logan walked up and put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Let's do it!" he cheered and nodded.

"Are you suggesting we spy on the newbies?" James pondered, "I _like _it!"

Him and Carlos rolled like ninjas across the floor to where their friends were dropping down to their knees at the base of the door. "Shh!" they all said to one another as they slowly pried open the door. All of them were caught off guard by a sound they hadn't expected to hear at all: It was the sound of girls laughing.

"Wha-" James began. However, all four were once again caught off guard. Caught off guard by the fact that they couldn't see "Taurus" and "Gwent", and that all they could see was someone bent over the back of a seat… their butt sticking up in the air.

Panicking, Kendall slammed the door shut.

"Again, I ask you, WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE THEY?!" James screamed out, "WHAT DUDES HAVE LAUGHS THAT SOUND LIKE THAT!?"

Kendall was seconds away from smacking him again. "James, they're _obviously_ NOT guys!"

He blinked in thought. "I guess so… Now that I think about it, no guy could have a butt that nice…"

Logan's eyes squinted, one more than the other. "Yeah, you would know that, James."

Just as the brown-haired boy went to rebuttal, Kendall said, "Wait... You guys know what this means…?"

The others all blinked blankly.

"That we're gunna' start finding hairclips and a thick fog of perfume whenever we go in to record?" Logan guessed.

"We have to actually start picking up our boxers?" Carlos asked. James jumped up and down on his knees. "Oh! OH! I know! I have start watching what I wear around the studio so that I don't completely distract them with my looks?"

Now Kendall was the lost one.

"Uh, well, actually… I was just going to say that we're going to have to spend time with girls… but those are all valid arguments too-"

Right at the end of his sentence, Kendall was cut off. Cut off by the sound of the door they were leaning on starting to open. Before the boys knew it, they were sprawled out on the floor in the other cabin.

They looked up to see two girls who looked to be about their age standing over them with wide eyes.

"I knew I heard the door slam…" the closer one with her hand on the knob and the blonde hair mumbled.

The boys' jaws fell and they starred for a moment before James finally tried to collect himself and asked rather point-blankly, "Who're you ladies?"

"Um, who're you?!" the brunette girl asked back.

Well this was awkward.

* * *

Eh, kind of a weak sauce ending but alright. I'm so tired. I'm sure I'll care later when I stop seeing hallucinations o.O

Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Character Opinions? Review; your opinion matters.

~Haley

P.S. OH MY GOD I HAD A THING OF MOUTHWASH ON MY DESK & ACCIDENTALLY TIPPED IT OVER ALL ON A PILE OF STORY PAPERS AND MY NEW SHIRT & NOW IT'S ON MY SNUGGIE SLEEVE (YES I HAVE A SNUGGIE DON'T HATE IT WAS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT AS A JOKE) AND ALL I CAN SMELL IS FLIPPING MINT AND NOT EVEN GOOD MINT, LIKE, CRAP MINT THAT BURNS MY NOSE HOLES AND MAKES ME CRY WHEN I USE IT ON MY TEETH, BLAH, NOTHING'S GOING CORRECTLY RIGHT NOW AND YES I REALIZE THIS IS A VERY LONG RUNON SENTENCE BUT THIS WOULD BE HOW I WOULD TALK IF I WERE EXPLAINGING IT TO SOMEONE, FML Dx


	4. Curiousity Killed the Cat

**Chapter 3: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

They had a reason to ask us who we were; they didn't know.

Gwen may have not realized it right away like I had, but we already knew who they were…

Gustavo Rocque. Kelly. L.A. It all made sense to me now as I mentally kicked myself for not catching on sooner.

Yep.

These were the boys of Big Time Rush, one of the quickest rising boy bands ever. And they were sprawled out on the ground by our feet.

"Uh." My instincts finally kicked in and I reached a hand down to help them up. Not sure why, but I reached first for Kendall Knight, who looked at me for a moment before taking it and getting to his feet. "Thanks." he said. I looked away nervously and helped Carlos up next who jumped up at the last second, then I elbowed Gwen lightly in the ribs. I quickly looked over to her and found her expression completely blank and shocked.

I take it she had finally realized who they were… About time.

After she snapped out of it and they were all on their feet I pressed my lips together to prevent myself from smiling and apologized for us both. "Uh, sorry. I wouldn't have opened the door if I knew people were leaning on it…" I tried to laugh.

"That's our bad. Sorry for kind of… looking in on you guys." Logan mumbled, one arm bent behind his head.

"Aha!" Gwen burst out, "So you admit the deed!"

James threw his hands in the air, shielding his face. He was ready for it; the impact of a well-manicured hand to his face. Much to his surprise, the usual slap from a girl when him and his friends pulled something like this never came.

Kendall looked from him to us and said, "The one cringing is James, this is Logan, that's Carlos, and I'm Kendall."

"Uh, oh." I said, looking like I had never heard of them.

"Taurie? What're you talking about, we already knew who they were. Their first hit song is your ring tone, for crying out loud! Heck, you-"

I just kept smiling and lifted my foot, kicking Gwen hard in the shin to shut her up. "_Ahhhhhhhhh_!" She reached down for her leg and fell dramatically to the ground. "Ha ha, she was just, um, joking." I said, trying to sneak my way out of this situation. I was so anxious I barely heard the voice from at feet saying, "_Taurie_… I'm… Going… To… _Kill… You_…"

"Ha, ignore her." I said. She hit me in the back of the kneecap and I fell to the side before regaining myself, "Ha… Ha_._"

She sat up and I ignored the glare I got from her. Logan lent out a hand and was trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

"Well, oh I mean, why _wouldn't _you know have known who we were?" James said, sticking a Hercules pose at the end and nodding just to himself. Oh, James, the boy with exceptionally high self-esteem. Gwen brushed herself off and I said, "Alright, fine… Maybe I kind of, sort of, did… already know… who you were."

Awkward.

"Really?" Kendall stretched out the word, a pondering expression on his face, "Then if you do, you should have no problem knowing our last names." I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia."

They blinked.

"Crap, she's right…" Carlos mumbled. "What?" I asked hesitantly, realizing that they actually were a tad taken back by the fact that a complete stranger knew their identities. I mean, wasn't it to be expected? I thought they were fairly big after all…

"I guess we're just not used to being in a 'big' band yet." Kendall said for them all.

"Oh." Gwen said suddenly, panicking over the thought that we had offended them or something.

"Alright," Kendall seemed to be doing most of the talking, "You know us. Now who're you?"

"And what choo doin' on our plane?!" James butted in.

This time, Gwen spoke up, "Uh, Gustavo, the manager guy, see, he came to one of, well, this concert thing we were participating in and said he thought we had 'potential'. Enough potential to fly to L.A. and record some demos."

"So here we are." I added, taking a few steps back and falling into a chair. We went through a could and for a split second, all I could see out of the corner of my eye was thick white fog.

I finished my sentence, "On a plane with the BTR guys."

"So wait…" Carlos trailed off. Everyone was waiting patiently for him to finish his thought. "So…" he looked at me first then at Gwen, "Neither of you are _Taurus or Gwent_?"

I exchanged a look with my friend and we both laughed. "Er, what?" I asked, through laughter. "Sorry, that's just Carlos and his _poor listening skills._" Kendall said. "Gustavo told us he had 'found new talent'." he put air quotes around the manager's words, "But the man has a tendency to leave out important specifics."

"I'm Taurie, and that's Gwen." I said with a friendly smile on my face. The whole time I was wondering if I was being _too friendly _and if I should '_bitch it up a little', _as Gwen would put it. I saw her blush out of the corner of my eye, knowing how bashful she could be around guys. Especially ones in a band…

"So," Logan smirked and clapped his hands together. I should've guessed what was coming next… "You guys any good?" Gwen and I immediately looked at each other. "Well…" I was biting my lip. I was really awkward when I accepted compliments, let alone made them for myself. "Well, Gustavo got us plane tickets, didn't he?" Gwen gushed. I shot her a dagger glare that mentally screamed, "WTF, egotistical sounding much!?"

She only shrugged. "Hey, if James can get away with it, so can I." I opened my mouth but cut myself short. The girl had a point…

"Hey, I only do it when it's necessary!" he argued.

Carlos beamed, "So you gunna' sing us something or what?" I froze up.

**James's POV… **

I'm pretty sure we could all tell that they were both got nervous at the mention of singing a song. My eyes flickered to Gwen standing near Logan. By God, she was attractive. I mentally smacked myself. No James, no hooking up with co-workers! Bad! Gustavo will eat you! But then again… the four of us almost always found a way to get around the rules here…

**Kendall's POV… **

"Come on," I pressed, "Blow us away." They were hesitant, but at least they weren't so hesitant that they'd jump out of the plane…

Or were they?!

"I, um, er…" Taurie was biting her lip. It was cute.

What am I saying, I mentally scolded myself, I can't hook up with a co-worker! None of that even matters, none of us can. Gustavo specifically told us to stay away from his 'precious protégées'. He'd chew us up and spit us out!

But then again… as bad as it sounded, it wasn't like we really ever listened to him anyways…

**Gwen's POV… **

Taurie was more anxious about singing than I was. I had more experience under my belt, but she was still really good. And I think it was obvious; that they liked us. The guys, I mean.

I'd have to ask her once we reached the hotel, but I was sure that even Taur could notice it. Even if she did she might not want to talk about it though; partially because of shyness and partially because Taurie was never one to admit she was actually good at something, only things she was bad at. Maybe she just hated to sound like she was bragging. Even after we rocked the stage, she wouldn't fully admit that we had. Well if weren't good, we wouldn't be here right now. Gustavo would've stayed for the whole show to see if he could find someone better. But he knew he wouldn't and he knew we were it.

But anyways, that's how I came to the conclusion that this wasn't me being stuck-up, it was my best friend just being herself.

That's also how I came to the conclusion that Taurie must've been oblivious to the fact that they had taken a liking to us.

I could imagine it now…

"Taurie, the guys like us!" I would say.

She would blush and look away, mumbling in reply, "They like you, Gwen. I'm just wicked awkward."

Of course, I would let out an awkward laugh and reply with something that resembled a, "Thanks. And they do not think you're awkward!"

When what I really wanted to do was backhand her and scream, "People would kill to be in your position! You're not bragging! Stick-up for what you got!"

Taur really needed to see herself from everyone else's point of view. Like mine right now, because I could see perfectly well how much they approved of her, especially Kendall as questioned her about having a guitar.

"You play too?"

"Uh, um, pft, no- Okay, yeah."

Taurie was better than she gave herself credit for. I, on the other hand, was only giving myself the credit I deserved.

Hollywood was no place for low self-esteem.

**Taurie's POV… **

Secretly, I know that I don't give myself enough credit. I mean, if I sucked I wouldn't be on this plane right now. There really was no need for me to feel like this. But then again, no one likes a bragger.

**James's POV… **

If Gustavo went through all the trouble of getting them here, then they must be good. There really wasn't a reason for them to be so shy, even if a guy like me was around.

But then again, everyone loves a hot, nervous chick. Especially me.

**Taurie's POV….**

I opened my mouth, trying to argue my point about how singing right now on the plane was definitely _not_ a good idea. But just then, as I did, we were all interrupted by a familiar booming voice over the jet speakers. "Buckle your seatbelts in and prepare to land. I don't want my little protégées flying around the cabin!"

And with that, Gustavo clicked off the microphone. I practically died of relief. "You're not getting out of it that easily." I heard and turned to see Kendall smirking at us. Damn it.

"Hey, I can see our apartment!" Carlos said from where he was looking out the window. I practically shoved him out of the way, putting both hands up on either side of the window. My legs folded up underneath me as I jumped up onto the chair. I was positioned like a dog, waiting for my treat to be thrown to me.

I got to be the dog, and L.A. was the cookie being tossed up to me as we approached the area where'd we'd be staying for the next few months.

"Whoops, er, sorry, Carlos…"

"No problem," he smiled and banged his helmet, "And they said this would never come in handy. _Pshaw_."

* * *

Dun, dun, da, DUUUUNNNNN! :D Next chapter things begin to pick up, promise. Why do I always have trouble uploading stuff?

Why am I so tired?

Why aren't I hungry?

Why am I asking all these questions!?

I am answer-less o.O & a tad insane from the pill I just took for my massive headache...

I SEE MOOSE.

Bahahahahahahahaha, kidding ;D

~Haley

P.S. I'm pretty sure my shirt's a goner :'( Sad.


	5. You're Only Young Once

**Chapter 4: You're Only Young Once**

Kelly promised us the full tour of Palmwoods tomorrow morning around 7:00 before rehearsals at 7:30. The boys went back to the their apartment and she lead us to ours down the hall.

When we got to our room, you could say I was taken back a bit. I mean, how could you not be shocked when a doors opens and you see huge king-sized beds and mansion-like furnishings?

"Don't take this the wrong way," I started, "But we weren't expecting this."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Well, before we got off the plane, the boys kind of told us to expect a rundown room. They were saying something the apartment they had when they first got here and about how Gustavo really made them work for-"

I stopped when Kelly began laughing. "They kind of did have a crummy room when they first came here. But I guess Gustavo learned his lesson about doing _that _ever again because they certainly caused him a tremendous amount of stress getting their current place."

I smiled. They'd told me all about it.

"This is unbelievable!" Both Kelly and I turned at the sound of Gwen's voice. She was spinning around, in the living room area, absorbing it all.

"Fancy livin'." I joked, walking further inside. I looked into our bedroom and saw all our luggage that had been in the limo stacked on and around our beds. That certainly was fast.

"So you girls have rehearsal tomorrow morning at 7:30, but I'll meet you down after breakfast by the pool for the tour." Kelly reminded us, pointing with her pen.

"Gotcha'." we both said smiling. Kelly left, shutting the door behind her, and with that, Gwen shrieked out of happiness.

We took some of our clothes out of our bags and changed into our pajamas; Gwen's of an over-sized t-shirt and a blue stripped pair of pants, and mine of a neon blue Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle t-shirt and short shorts.

I let out a sigh and dropped into the living room couch.

"I'm hungry." she hinted, sitting down next to me.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make me something!"

I had my eyes closed. "Just go open up the cabinet and find something. I'm sure there's food in here."

I heard her footsteps lead into the kitchen and the fridge made a sucking noise as she pried it open, then it shut. A bunch of draws and cabinets opened and slammed. I had just assumed she had found something when she let out an, "Oh!" and there was no more noise.

It was silent for about a minute, but then I realized something.

It was silent… for about a minute. Gwen was never silent. Ever. Not even when she was sleeping.

Panicking slightly, I went to turn on the couch but came face to face with Gwen, who had tiptoed over behind the couch, holding something in her hands.

"Wha-" And that was the only thing I got out before she shoved what was in her hands on the side of my face.

"What- Who- WHERE'D YOU GET CAKE!?" I yelled, looking down at the chocolate frosting that had gotten on my shirt. I looked back at her, waiting for my explanation, only to see her slowly licking more cake off the back of her hand like a cat.

"Ever hear of such a thing called a FORK!?" I yelled again, hands in the air. She stopped licking and smiled. "Oh, come on, Taurie. Live a little."

"If you get it on the couch, I will eat you."

She smirked evilly and dropped a huge piece in my hands that were wavering just above the fabric of the mega expensive couch. "You're the one who told me to get my own food."

"Yes, but you didn't need to SMEAR IT ALL OVER ME."

"Taste better that way."

"Mature."

"Thank you."

**Meanwhile, back in the boys' room… **

Carlos was practically dancing around the living room.

"Dude, chill out." Logan laughed as he lounged casually on the sofa. "How can I chill out?" he whined, "When there are two new girls next door who actually _talk_ to me! I've never had a girlfriend, Logan!"

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall were all sitting around and it wasn't until then that they realized James was missing. They all turned to see the boy pressing his ear to the wall near the television.

"James-" Logan began. "Shh!" he scolded, taking one hand off the wall and waving it around, "Bandana man is working here!"

Of course, they now all took notice of the purple bandana tied around his head. "Dude!" Carlos said at the realization that he was eavesdropping.

Kendall walked over and said, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is a total invasion of somebody's privacy?"

"Yeah!" Carlos backed him up, "You're like… a peeping Tom! Only you lurk, not peep…" Logan gasped. "You're a- a lurking Larry!"

James waved a hand again. "Shhhhh! I think I hear them laughing!"

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all looked at each other. Then all three of them bolted towards the wall, shoving James out of the way. "Hey!" he argued, trying to get back up, "Bandana man was here first!"

**Back in the girls' room… **

"Well this is going to be interesting." I mused.

"What is?" Gwen asked. "Watching you clean all this frosting off the kitchen tile."

Luckily, I had managed to stay in the general area of the kitchen where there _wasn't _carpet or expensive couches to worry about. I have to say, it's not as easy as it sounds, especially when you have a teenage girl covered in cake chasing you around screaming, "_NEHEHEHEHEHE_!"

Yeah. Not easy.

I looked down at my legs. It looked like I had just full-out ran through a freaking giant cake.

"Hey, you have cake on you too." she pointed out.

"Yes, because you were throwing it at me!" I pointed to the cake on the cabinets doors.

"Well…" she trailed off, "You saw my room back home. Have you ever known me to clean something, let alone do it right?"

I had visions of her bed, tilting and teetering on top of mounds and mounds of… _unmentionables_and whatnots.

"Er, okay. Maybe I will help you…"

Gwen cheered, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Probably just room service." Gwen whispered, waving it off. One of my brows raised.

"Uh, in an apartment?"

"NO, WE DON'T WANT YOUR LITTLE PILLOW MINTS!" She screamed in the direction of the door.

"GWEN!?" I yelled, "What's your problem?!" I spun around and went to the door, thinking I was going to have to make an apologize to whoever was at the door for Gwen's behavior. She started cracking up laughing. My arms crossed, I stood up on my toes and looked through the peephole.

"Was I right?" Gwen hopped up and ran over next to me, brushing a cake smeared strand of hair away from her eyes with the back of her hand, "Who-"

I'm pretty sure it was the horrified/oh my God look on my face that made her stop because as soon as I dropped back down and turned to face her, that's exactly what she did.

"What!?" she asked, gripping my shoulders, "Who is it? What's out there!?" My wide eyes just starred in space.

"What time is it…?" I mumbled.

"Around 9:30, why?"

"Gwen… were you expecting company around, oh I don't know, now?"

"Um, no… Why-"

She had finally caught on.

Pushing me out of the way, she stood on her toes, half pulling herself up to look out the little hole in the door.

"OH. MY. GOD."

Leave it to Gwen to take a big situation and blow it up even more.

She went on, "What- Who- They- UH!?"

**In the hallway outside the door… **

"Maybe they're not home." Carlos offered.

"Dude, where else would they be?" James replied. Kendall stopped knocking and turned to the confident.

"What're we even doing here?"

"Giving them the 'ole Palmwoods welcome, of course."

"And what exactly _is _the Palmwoods welcome?"

Logan looked depressed for a moment. "I don't remember ever getting a 'Palmwoods welcome'." he sulked. James rolled his eyes like the explanation was obvious. "Yes, but see, you're not a smokin', talented teenage girl."

Logan thought. "I am too!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Uh, what?" James squeaked. Carlos took a step back, yelling, "I'M SO CONFUSED!"

"Uh, I meant about the first part- The talented teenage part! No- Not the girl part!"

Everyone let out a heavy sigh.

Kendall patted his shoulder, "Nice save there."

Logan breathed out for what seemed like the first time, "Yeah, I know."

"You scarred the crap out of me…" Carlos mumbled, shooting him a glare before Kendall knocked once more.

**Back in the room… **

"What're they doing at our door?!" Gwen yelled in a raspy whisper.

"How should I know?! What do we do!?"

"I don't know! I've never had four band members outside my apartment before, Taurie!"

"Well we can't just ignore them! They obviously know we're here!"

"Well, we _could _be sleeping!"

"Gwen! They know Kelly brought us up here so unless we fell asleep the second we came back, we must be awake! Besides, what losers go to bed at fricken' 9:30?"

Gwen was frantically waving her arms.

"The smart ones who know it will save them of getting themselves into sticky situations!?"

"UGH."

It was a split decision, one that I knew I would regret later when I didn't know what to do or say, but I did it.

Just as Gwen yelled out, "NO! Wait!" and lunged for my hand, I turned the handle. She bumped into me and I guess she slipped on some cake or something because she full out slid and was hanging by the knob of the door with me bending to keep my balance. I blew a piece of hair out of my face and looked up.

"Oh, hey guys." I smiled, acting like this wasn't weird at all.

Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and James all stood there with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. Logan's hand slowly came up and pushed Kendall's jaw back up. "Um, uh-" he started, being the first one to regain himself, "Uh…?"

"Ha." I fake laughed and moved my hand, causing Gwen to slip right onto her butt on the floor, "Ha ha. Does this look as strange I think it does?"

"Depends." Logan stated, "How strange do you think it does?"

"Very."

"You are very correct."

Carlos leaned down and touched the top of my head. I made a face and he examined the cake on his hand. Then he ate it. "Dude!?" Logan asked frantically, "You don't just _eat food _off people!"

He shrugged.

Gwen had hopped up and was standing there blushing. "I found cake?" she said in the form of a question. "We see that…" James said.

Instead of throwing Gwen under the bus like I _should've _just as much as I could have, I just said, "Sooooo, what exactly are y'all doing here?", trying to be as blunt as possible without coming across as rude.

They all blinked.

"At… our apartment door…?"

They said nothing.

"At 9:30..."

Silence.

"Well surely you must have a reason for being here!" Gwen burst out, tiring of beating around the bush.

"Well what're you doing covered in chocolate cake?!" Kendall said, talking mostly with his hands. "Hey, what we do alone is our business. You're the ones who came here." I said a little too seriously. The boys all got indescribable expressions on their faces as their minds wandered. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"You _have _to stop doing that." Kendall breathed, obviously relieved. I smiled. "Sorry, you guys are just too easy."

Gwen waved a hand through the air. "You put 'em in front of a pretty girl and they fall for anything." Ignoring that, I said, "So, er, you boys come to borrow a cup of sugar or something?"

"Oh, um, we just came to gave you the 'ole Palmwoods welcome!" Carlos said, as if we should have known what that was. Maybe we should have…

"Oh, um, thank you." I said, nodding and putting on my sweetest smile, "Does this 'Palmwoods welcome' come with help cleaning cake off the walls so a certain producer manager dude doesn't send us back home before our first day?"

The boys all peeked inside at the mess. It was bad. I bit my lip, waiting for their response.

"Uh, yeah, that's bad, so sorry, no." James said. My face fell. "Aw! Please!" Gwen begged. Carlos whacked him on the arm "Eh! Dude! Girls apartment! What're you doing?" he said, as if we wouldn't hear them talking right on our doorstep.

"Boys! Huddle!" Kendall said, raising a finger in the air. All four of them swooped around and formed a circle, talking amongst themselves. Gwen and I exchanged a look. She shrugged.

**In the huddle… **

"Logan," Kendall said, depending on the smartest of them all to make their decision, "Plan?"

"I say we go for it," he nodded, obviously already have thought this through. Carlos did a fist pump at this news. "I mean, it's not like we have to literally _clean it_."

James looked confused so Logan further explained, "I mean, all we have to do, is sweep up the cake, and _move _it someplace else!"

All four guys nodded. "Get it now?" he asked James. He was nodding twice as hard as all the others with the biggest grin on his face. "Nope!" he said, all too happily.

Kendall and Carlos looked to the ground and groaned. Oh, James. Logan sighed. "Alright, follow my lead and," he lifted his arms away, "Break!"

**Back to Taurie's POV… **

"I'm going in…" I said, taking a few steps out of the room and going towards their football-like huddle. "You're a brave soul, Taurie." Gwen said, saluting me as I attempted to breach the walls and find out top secret enemy information.

I had just bent down on my knees when all those muffled whispers and nods turned to Logan saying, "Break!" and them turning back to us.

I sprung back up like a toy and stumbled back into the room. "Hey- Hi- How's it going?" I said, taking my arm that was stretched outwards randomly and bending it behind my head.

"On second thought," James said, walking past us and into the room, "I _could _use the extra exercise to build up on my muscle, I mean not that I really need any more work but, you know. It couldn't hurt."

"Does he always act like that?" I leaned over to Logan.

"All the time." he replied out of one corner of his mouth. We followed the boy inside and were fully expecting him to grab the roll of paper towels on the counter, but instead he walked right past them to one of the further cabinets. He took a giant hunk of cake and then walked to the middle of the kitchen floor where it was smeared on the tile.

Then, within a few seconds, James was on the floor, wiping up cake with his own limbs and clothes.

The rest of us just stood there in shock, our jaws reaching the ground. "Um, what's going on!?" Gwen yelled, taking a step back, "I mean, I understand our cake war but self annihilation!? It seems a little much, don't cha' think!?"

"James!" Kendall went and leaned over him and in a what-the-hell-are-you-doing tone said, "This was _not _a part of the plan, _James_."

"It wasn't?" he asked, making a face.

"NO. What made you think wiping up all this- this _cake _with your clothing was part of the plan!?"

"Well Logan said we were 'sweep up the cake'! So I thought he-"

"WITH A BROOM, JAMES. A. BROOM."

Carlos walked over to them. After taking in both their expressions, he plopped down on the floor with James and began wiping up cake.

"This is ridiculous…" I mumbled, roughly brushing my bangs out of my face. "Yes," Carlos agreed, "But fun it is."

I looked to Logan for any reasoning. He just shrugged. "Hey, if ya' can't beat 'em, join 'em."

**Five minutes later… **

I wiped off the last of the cake and put it on the back of my shirt. Poor TMNT.

"Sooooo, now that we're all covered in cake and all…" Gwen trailed off in what started as a sweet voice, "HOW THEHELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET CLEAN!?"

Logan looked at Kendall. Kendall smiled.

"Pool?" he asked as a guess.

"Pool." Kendall confirmed.

"Oh no." I said, "Oh no, no, no. You guys cannot be serious. Do you know what's going to happen when they-"

"Relax, no one's going to find out if was even us," James said with determination in his voice, "Besides, don't you wanna' get clean?"

I thought about it. This had the words 'HUGE BAD MUNGO NO-NO IDEA' written all over it, but peer pressure seemed so much more welcoming when these four guys were the ones doing it to you…

* * *

Well _that _last line certainly has the potential to be taken as "_wrong"... _

Sorry for the length & seemingly pointlessness; I like it though :) The real band aspect of things comes up in the next chapter. Oh, & I went back & reread some of the previous chapters I wrote & realized that I kind of made a ton of spelling errors, which I know, kind of makes me look "unprofessional" and whatnot :L I dislike proofreading but I'll have to manage. Blah. I know I'm kind of getting more into the stereotypical version of James's character right now but, I promise, somethings will take a strange twist soon. Maybe even something for those of you who're into "Jendall" or "Cames" or whatever, even though I cant really say I'm a fan :P Hahaha, bear with me. So I hope you can relate to these two original characters in some way or another, even if they are a tad… out there…

Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Predictions? Concerns? Review; your opinion matters.

~ X3MisfitxToyX3 (a.k.a. in the real world Haley)

P.S. I know I said that in my first chapter that I had this whole story planned out. Well, I actually only had _up to this part _and the beginning of the next chapter planned out… Hehe? So suggestions are greatly appreciated :)

P.S.S. In chapter three or whatever I said I spilt Listerine on my shirt, that is why it is ruined :x I threw it down the laundry shoot, I'm still waiting for my mom to say something to me about it…

P.S.S.S. No offense to people who go to bed at 9:30.

P.S.S.S.S. "HALEY, YOUR AUTHOR'S NOTE IS TOO FREAKING LONG! NO ONE CARES!" Fine, fine, okay… sheesh…


End file.
